pokemon_reddit_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Flack
Robin Flack is a 15 year old girl, born and raised in Ecruteak City in the region of Johto. Her goal is to grow up to be a part of the Top 8 in the Johto Pokemon League. Early Life Robin was born into a cozy, albeit a bit cramped, home, with her parents and 3 siblings. Two brothers(Micheal, 17 and Connor, 18) and one sister(Isabelle, 20). She grew up usually being last in line for the bathroom in the morning and ended up with all the too big hand-me-downs a girl could ever want, being the youngest, and runt, of the litter. Not that she cared too much. Not a lot could keep Robin down for too long, except for being held back from what she really loved. She and her siblings regularly attended dance lessons at the Kimono Theatre, where her mother used to dance. That was where her parents had met, with her mother dancing and her father playing music. Robin was fairly good at keeping time with the beat and memorizing the steps, but she could never put her whole heart into it. What she loved was adventure. Adventure, plots, villians, long forgotten treasures, daring rescues and escapes, damsels to save, and curses to be broken. Her family has always danced, or played an instrument, or been a Co-ordinator, and she wanted something different. She wanted to be a Trainer and travel the world. Personality and Appearence Robin is very much a "leap-before-they-look" sort of person, being head strong, impatient, hot tempered, and a little too enthusiastic. When she feels threatend or like someone isn't taking her seriously(which is often), she'd more likely pick fight rather than flight. But she is hard working and stubborn, and will try again and again to solve a problem from all angles until she gets it. While she has a naturally blunt and plucky nature, she is a genuinely caring and fun person, but her pride and temper can often make her come across as childish and rude. Ultimately, she's a nice, but fairly cheeky girl with too sharp a tongue and too hot a head, both of which often get the better of her. Robin is short, 5' 3", and has the body of a twig. She's not petite, not gracefully thin, she has the body of a 10 year old boy, all knobby knees and gangly limbs. Her rounded face though, fortunately retained her her mother's large, pretty hazel eyes, but unfortunately also her father's bad eyesight. She has very thick, black framed glasses. Because of her skinny physique and her cropped, dark brown hair, she can get very cold, very easily and uses her too large hand-me-downs to her advantage. She loves knit things to death, and is constantly wearing too big sweaters, knit socks, jeans, occasionaly a hat, and boots. She keep all her travel things in a waterproof, plain, brown felt back pack, which she can always been seen with. Journey To be written. Team To be written. Quirks - Has a camera she takes everywhere. Likes to take pictures of wild pokemon. - Prefers tea over coffee, but will drink either. - Admires Morty, Ecruteak's Gym leader, and teased by her brothers for it. Category:Trainer